1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method for controlling electronic devices and a hand-held device using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic apparatuses connected to the Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) are selected and controlled by a built-in system device menu installed within the architecture of the DLNA according to the prior art. However, in the device menu displayed by the DLNA architecture, the names of some of the electronic apparatuses are displayed in English. Despite the given serial numbers of the electronic apparatuses, it is rather difficult for users unfamiliar with the electronic apparatuses to identify the electronic apparatus corresponding to each of the electronic apparatus names displayed in the device menu. On the other hand, a remote control is well known by ordinary persons and is a convenient hand-held device. However, a remote control usually controls electronic devices by an infrared ray, and a remote control is seldom designed to be connected to the Internet or the DLNA and thus cannot control the electronic apparatuses connected to the DLNA.
Accordingly, users would find it convenient to operate a hand-held device whereby the users can control electronic apparatuses operating within the architecture of the DLNA or the Internet in a way similar to how a remote control operates, so as to dispense with the hassle of identifying a displayed name and operate, in an intuitive way, the electronic apparatuses connected to the Internet or the DLNA.